


Red Satin

by shinysylver



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is sure he sees red satin showing through the hole in Steve's cargo pants...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellievolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellievolia/gifts).



> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) **2011: Teasing.** This one is all for delicatale who inspired it. I hope you like it!

Steve stared at himself in the mirror, gently running his hands over the red, lacy satin that barely covered his ass. If felt strange--not unpleasant--but strange, sensual in a way he hadn’t expected.

He wasn’t really sure why he’d gone into Victoria’s Secret and bought the underwear, claiming they were for a girlfriend. All he’d been thinking about were the websites he’d found in Danny’s browser history. The ones that were full of men wearing women’s lingerie.

Steve hadn’t quite seen the appeal but thought he could surprise Danny anyway. Given the sheer number of websites he’d been visiting, Danny must _really_ like to look at men in women’s underwear and Steve figured that he could use that information to work Danny up. He was pretty sure that the results would be good for everybody.

Steve ran his hands over the ruffled lace at the edges before he dropped his hands and pulled on his oldest, rattiest pair of cargo pants. The pair with the hole in the back that when he bent down would show the briefest glimpse of red.

This should be fun.

**

There it was again. Danny tried to lean in for a closer look without being obvious as Steve dug through the box of evidence. He could have sworn he had seen a flash of red through the hole in those damn cargo pants but he had to be mistaken. Steve _never_ wore red for any reason. He said it was like putting a target on your back.

“See something you like?” Steve asked, turning his head to grin at Danny.

“You mean like your worn out cargoes? I thought I threw those out. There is nothing sexy about a man in holey pants,” Danny replied. There was no way he was going to admit to Steve just how much he liked looking at his ass, even on days when there wasn’t something weird going on.

“They’re comfortable,” Steve shrugged. He winked at Danny and slowly shifted his hips, waving his ass. “Besides you know you love it.”

Danny opened his mouth to retort but stopped when he saw it again. As Steve moved, the hole in his cargo pants slid up to rest on his ass and Danny could clearly see the red. And the lace. Danny felt his mouth go dry and he couldn’t move.

There was red lace. Steve was wearing something with red lace. All Steve ever wore was bland, white or gray boxer briefs. Because they were practical. In fact his only pair of underwear that didn’t come straight out of a Hanes bag was the Tweetie Bird boxers that Mary had gotten him for Christmas.

“Something wrong?” Steve asked innocently.

“No!” Danny managed to squeak out. He cleared his throat. “No, nothing’s wrong. Are you going to wiggle your ass all day or actually get something done?”

“Wiggle?” Steve sounded offended. “Navy SEALs do not ‘wiggle’ anything.”

“Whatever you say,” Danny agreed, relieved that the hole had moved back down to Steve’s leg and he could think again. “I’m sure you have a much manlier word for it. Perhaps shimmy or jiggle.”

“Jiggle?!” Steve exclaimed standing up and turning all the way around. “I can assure you that _nothing_ about me jiggles.”

Danny laughed. He stepped forward and smacked Steve’s firm, muscular ass and was shocked that he could _feel_ the ruffles of the lace underneath the worn pants. He pulled his hand away like it had been burned and took a quick step back.

“You’re right. No jiggle,” Danny managed to choke out before fleeing Steve’s office.

He darted down the hall and into his own office, slamming the door behind him. He leaned back against the wall breathing heavily. He pressed his hand against the aching bulge in his pants and tried to recite baseball statistics in his head but no matter how many obscure Yankee records he listed he couldn’t get the image of Steve wearing red, lacy underwear out of his mind.

Danny could just imagine what Steve’s cock must look like, held tight against his abdomen by the red satin, straining against the wisps of fabric. He groaned and carressed his own dick through his pants.

“Danny!” Chin yelled through the door. “You in there brah? We got a call, hostage situation down at the docks.”

Danny pulled his hand away from his dick. What the hell was he doing? He shook his head “Yeah be right there.”

Danny took several deep breaths before opening the door. He had a job to do.

**

Danny didn’t know how he made it through the day. He had somehow managed to focus on the job at hand only occasionally letting his attention wander to the hole in Steve’s pants, which--he couldn’t help but notice--seemed to be getting bigger as he chased down suspects and jumped off buildings, showing more and more flashes of red. Every glimpse sending a thrill straight to his aching cock.

Still, Danny kept it together and was proud of his self control on the job, but as soon as they walked through the door of Steve’s house he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He quietly closed the door behind him before reaching out and hooking his index finger through the hole. He pulled at the fabric. It didn’t take much effort to rip the pants wide open exposing the red satin underwear in all their glory. And they were glorious, tightly hugging Steve’s perfect ass.

“What the hell?” Steve asked spinning around.

Danny smirked at Steve. “What did you expect me to do? Teasing me like that all day.”

“You didn’t have to rip the pants,” Steve muttered, trying to look over his shoulder to see the damage. “I like these pants.”

“I’ll tell you what,” Danny said. “You can keep the pants to wear around the house. With those underwear.”

Steve grinned slyly, turning to show Danny his ass again. “You like them?”

Danny swallowed hard. “You know I do. I don't know how but you do. You’re a sneaky bastard you know that?”

“They trained me in recon,” Steve explained as he slowly unfastened his pants, letting them slide the the ground. “And you need to delete your browser history before Grace visits.”

Danny didn’t respond, couldn’t respond. All he could do was stare in awe as Steve turned around slowly. It was better than he had imagined. So much better. The way the satin clung to Steve’s hard cock left nothing to the imagination. It was downright obscene and he loved it.

“I can’t believe you.” Danny murmured reaching out with one hand to lightly run his fingers over the slick fabric, tracing the outline of Steve’s cock.

Steve groaned in response.

“I think you like it too,” Danny said as he continued to trace Steve’s dick. When he got to the tip he realized that the fabric was damp with pre-come.

The feel of the damp fabric under his fingers was more than he could stand and he dropped to his knees in front of Steve. He nuzzled his face against the smooth satin and scratchy lace, loving how both textures felt against his cheek.

“Danny,” Steve gasped, gently combing his fingers through Danny’s hair.

Danny mouthed at Steve’s dick through the fabric while he slid his hands up Steve’s legs and cupped his ass. The contrast between Steve’s muscular, hairy legs and the silky, feminine underwear was almost too much and he quickly slid the underwear down just enough in the front that Steve’s cock sprung free. Danny wrapped his lips around the head, suckling gently, before swallowing Steve the rest of the way.

He kept his hands firmly on Steve’s satin covered ass while he bobbed his head, taking him as deep as he could, loving the way Steve’s cock felt nudging against his throat. He looked up at Steve and slackened his jaw. It was all the invitation Steve needed to tighten his grip on Danny’s hair and start thrusting roughly forward.

Danny let his eyes slide close, trying not to gag as Steve thrust deeper into his throat. He worked his tongue on the underside of Steve’s dick as it slid in and out of his mouth.

“That’s good. You like that don’t you?” Steve asked. “You like me fucking your mouth. Driving my dick in so deep you can’t even breathe.”

“Mmmm,” Danny agreed, humming around Steve’s cock. He could feel Steve shudder at the vibrations and he dropped one hand to free his own hard cock from his pants and began stroking in time with Steve’s thrusts, caressing Steve’s satin covered ass with his other hand.

It didn’t take long before Steve tensed up his come shooting in hot waves down Danny’s throat. He did his best to swallow while jerking his own cock frantically. Just as Steve withdrew his dick from Danny’s mouth, his own orgasm hit sending waves of pleasure racing through his body. Once it had abated, he slumped exhausted to the ground. Steve collapsed next to him and reached out an arm to pull him close.

“I can’t believe you did that,” Danny said gesturing at Steve’s underwear. “And don’t get me wrong here, I love that you did that. But you can’t wear them to work any more. As soon as I realized what you were wearing I got so hard that I couldn’t get anything done. I could barely tear my eyes away from your ass for long enough to shoot the man holding you at gunpoint.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed. “I won’t wear _these_ underwear to work any more.”

“Good,” Danny said. He leaned in and brushed his lips briefly against Steve’s before resting his head tiredly in the crook of Steve’s neck.

“I just have one question though,” Steve said. “What about the pink ones?”

Danny groaned against Steve’s shoulder.


End file.
